Dinosaur Island
'''Dinosaur Island', informally known as Dino Island, is a mysterious, isolated tropical island home to many species of dinosaurs, including the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. During the Dino Attack, Dinosaur Island was home to XERRD's main laboratory. History Early History Presumably, approximately sixty-five million years ago, dinosaurs that lived on present-day Dinosaur Island were somehow protected from the mysterious cataclysm that wiped out the dinosaurs from the rest of the world. This piece of land broke off the main land mass and became a separate island. It is theorized that Dinosaur Island, Adventurers Dino Island, and Adventurers' Island were once part of a single land mass before later breaking off from one another, which would explain why all three islands are a haven to dinosaurs. Dinosaur Island was ruled by three dinosaurs and a prehistoric reptile, each with the ability to transform into three other species: a Tyrannosaurus Rex (which could transform into an Ouranosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Parasaurolophus), a Styracosaurus (which could transform into a Triceratops, Camarasaurus, and Centrosaurus), a Mosasaurus (which could transform into a Dimentrodon, Postosuchus, and Iguanodon), and a Brachiosaurus (which could transform into a Diplodocus, Plesiosaurus, and Plateosaurus) These four creatures were latter dubbed the "Mesozoic Morphing Monsters" by the LEGO Studios crew. Many other dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles lived on the island, but these four were the only ones with a transforming ability, granted to them by a mysterious meteorite that crashed into the island many years ago. For many years, this isolated island lay undisturbed and untouched by Minifigkind. Rescue From Dino Island First, Director Steven Spielbrick and Cameraman Phil Maker traveled to Dinosaur Island while scouting locations for Son of Dino Cop. After encountering the Styracosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex Mesozoic Morphing Monsters, the two moviemakers tried to run away, only to run into the Brachiosaurus. Fleeing the Brachiosaurus in its Plateosaurus form, they traveled for a long time until they reached the coast. There, they found what appeared to be a Diplodocus, Centrosaurus, Iguanodon, and Parasaurolophus, none of which seemed to pose a threat to the moviemakers. Overconfident, Steven Spielbrick began to brag about how no dinosaur could outsmart him, unaware that the seemingly-peaceful dinosaurs were actually the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters and had transformed into a Plesiosaurus, Triceratops, Mosasaurus, and Spinosaurus, respectively. Luckily, Phil Maker noticed this, and they were able to escape. However, they were trapped on the island with no means to get off. Evil Ogel then arrived on Dinosaur Island and constructed an Dino Island Control Center deep in the jungle. He and his drone army began manufacturing Mind-Control Orbs from this base, which they used to turn all the dinosaurs on the island into their mindless servants. He even managed to enslave the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. In December, the crew of the Solar Explorer, joined by their Martian friend Cassiopeia, returned to the LEGO Planet after a long adventure on Mars. However, the Solar Explorer ran out of fuel and crash-landed on Dinosaur Island. BB, Doc, Mac, and Cassiopeia fled from a couple of T-Rexes and hid in a cave, where they found Steven Spielbrick and Phil Maker. The two moviemakers explained Ogel's presence on the island. When a Skeleton Drone appeared in the cave, they ran away. The astronauts, moviemakers, and Martian stumbled upon the Dino Island Control Center. Just then, Alpha Team agents Radia, Dash Justice, and Flex arrived on the island and distracted the dinosaurs. This allowed Mac and Cassiopeia to sneak into the Control Center, where they found many Mind-Control Orbs in the cargo bay of Ogel's Rocket. Cassiopeia flew the rocket away and destroyed the Evil Orbs while a T-Rex took a bite out of Ogel's Mini-Flyer. Dash arrested Ogel, and shortly afterward the Alpha Team rescued Spielbrick, Maker, BB, Mac, and Doc. Then, once more Dinosaur Island was isolated. Dino Attack Years later, XERRD arrived at the mysterious island. They quickly overthrew the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters, trapping them in a cave. Then, the scientists built a Dino Island Laboratory in the jungle. Some of the scientists later found a tunnel carved by the Power Miners that almost led directly from Dino Island to LEGO City. The scientists simply added on to this tunnel to truly connect the two locations, which would allow for easy travel back-and-forth between Dino Island and LEGO City in their Dino Track Transports. Meanwhile, while this tunnel was being completed, Dr. Rex and the other XERRD scientists captured raptors and unidentified prehistoric lizards from the island's jungle. These specimens were then mutated, along with T-Rexes and Pterosaurs from Adventurers' Island. During the Dino Attack, the Mutant Dinos spread all over the LEGO Planet. Some even stayed on Dinosaur Island, specially trained by XERRD to capture raptors and prehistoric lizards. A group of Dino Attack agents and allies traveled to Dinosaur Island from LEGO City through the tunnel. They were on the island for only a brief time, but much happened during their stay. Dr. Rex became a Mutant T-Rex as a result of a freak accident, and his Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids seemingly betrayed him. The Mesozoic Morphing Monsters were freed from the cave, and they attacked the Dino Island Laboratory. Most importantly, the Dino Attack Team now knew of the Mutant Dinos' origins. However, after the Dino Attack agents and allies left the island, Dr. Rex was able to defeat the transforming dinosaurs once more, imprisoning them in his laboratory. With XERRD's presence on the island now known to Dino Attack Team, Dinosaur Island became a major place of interest. XERRD fortified the island against Dino Attack Team's inevitable siege. Dino Attack Team sent a strike force consisting of FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots to attack the island, and while most of them were defeated in the initial attack, a few survivors practiced guerrilla warfare against XERRD before finally being destroyed by Dr. Rex. After the Dino Island Laboratory was destroyed by the Brickster, the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters were freed once more and reclaimed dominance over Dinosaur Island, leading their fellow native dinosaurs in hunting down and killing any remaining Mutant Dinos on the island. XERRD was forced to abandon Dinosaur Island and retreat to an outpost in the Goo Caverns. With the end of the Dino Attack, Dinosaur Island fell once more into peaceful isolation from the rest of the LEGO Planet. Major Locations Dino Island Control Center Almost exactly the same in terms of appearance to the headquarters on Ogel's Island, the Dino Island Control Center was the first known building to be constructed on Dinosaur Island. From the Control Center, Mind-Control Orbs were produced and spread across the island to enslave the dinosaurs. It was a major point of interest for the Alpha Team and Life on Mars team. Since then, it has been wrecked by dinosaurs and overgrown by plants, and its pieces were ultimately salvaged by Frozeen and his team, who used it to build a boat. Dino Island Laboratory XERRD's main base of operations, the Dino Island Laboratory was a large laboratory set up in Dinosaur Island's jungle, from which dinosaurs were mutated into Mutant Dinos. Near the end of the Dino Attack, the Dino Island Laboratory was destroyed by the Brickster. Dry and Dangerous Desert As its name implies, the Dry and Dangerous Desert is a large, arid desert. It is inhabited by Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Styracosaurus. In the desert, it is a constant struggle for survival, with Postosuchus and Spinosaurus preying upon weaker creatures, and the carcasses of many dinosaurs can be found rotting in the desert. However, it has plant life such as shrubs and cacti, and can support dinosaur nests. Murky Marsh This muddy marsh is home to much plant life, including small ferns, special glowing ferns, lake lilies, cattails, small bushes, large coniferous, skinny palms, and deciduous trees. With all these plants, the Murky Marsh supports herbivores such as Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus, which are preyed upon by Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Crocodilian. Many dinosaur nests can be found in the Murky Marsh. However, it is all too easy for small dinosaurs to be trapped in the marsh. Wild and Wet Rainforest This dangerous rainforest is home to a wide variety of plant life such as small bushes, large bushes, small ferns, special glowing ferns, shrubs, deciduous trees, small conifers, funky conifers, tall conifers, and palms. While Brachiosaurus and Styracosaurus thrive easily in the jungle and many nests can be found, this dangerous rainforest also has a high population of Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. Savage Ocean These rough waters surrounding Dinosaur Island are home to a small series of islands, inhabited by Postosuchus, Spinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex. These island support plant life such as glowing ferns, skinny palms, glowing palms, and shrubs, and the occasional dinosaur nest can be supported on these islands. The Savage Ocean itself is full of plant life such as cattails, ocean lilies, special water lilies, and the seas is inhabited by sea turtles, sharks, and big sharks. Small dinosaurs frequently become trapped in these waters. Trivia *While called "Dino Island" in the title of the LEGO Mania comic Rescue From Dino Island, Phil Maker refers to the island as "Dinosaur Island" in the same comic. Because this island is based upon the 2001 LEGO theme Dinosaurs, this island is called "Dinosaur Island" to avoid confusion with another island called "Dino Island" in the 2000 Adventurers line. *There was some confusion among Dino Attack RPG players over whether or not Dinosaur Island is the same Dino Island in the Adventurers line. However, while both islands were identified as "Dino Island" in their respective toylines, there is nothing else that hints that they are the same, so they are treated as separate islands in the Dino Attack RPG canon. Category:Locations Category:LEGO